


Patience

by ReadyJoan



Series: Murder Wedding [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Murder Husbands, Wedding Planning, Wendigo, past sex partners mentioned vaguely, sex dream mentioned, sex history discussion, wendigo dream sex implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal try to wait for the wedding night.  They need to try a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> decided to add a little more but since the rating is going up I decided to make it a series. takes place days after they were at Bedelia's place in my last chapter.

They stayed on the boat while they prepared to leave. Will didn’t like sticking around the states for this long but it couldn’t be helped. 

They finally made it to bed, Will in boxers and a t shirt and Hannibal in pajama bottoms. “I don’t like the smell here.”

“It will smell like us soon,” Hannibal replied, his voice soft and on the cusp of sleep. 

Will raked his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair. In their new life, would Hannibal tell strangers he was his husband? It sent a jolt of panic or excitement through his stomach.

“Did you read what Freddie called us? Murder husbands.”

Hannibal cracked an eye open. “Yes. She’s revived it lately. She doesn’t believe we’re dead.”

Will rested his chin lightly on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Is that what we are now?”

“In three days.”

“You’re holding to that? Does that mean we can’t do anything til then?” Will kissed Hannibal’s shoulder and made his way up his neck. 

Hannibal bared his neck for Will. “What would you like to do?”

He pulled Hannibal onto his side and kissed him deeply, tongue sweeping inside his mouth, fingers pushing into his hair. This easy affection was something Will had gotten used to quickly over the last week and a half. “Have you been with men?”

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed into his mouth. “And you have no experience. It’s an area we never delved into in therapy unfortunately.” 

“You sound sure of that. Of course you’re right.”

“Then I will be the first?” He brushed his hand against the scar on his stomach. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve penetrated you, however.”

Will’s breath hitched. It was half way between a sob and a gasp. “Dammit, Hannibal.”

Hannibal cupped his ass and carefully kissed along his jaw line. Will could feel his smile. “How many women have you been with?”

Will pushed into him, letting him feel that he was hard. Hannibal pulled him closer by his ass. Will couldn’t help pushing his hips into Hannibal again and it was making it very hard to think. “I uh - let’s just say I can count them on one hand. How many partners have you had?”

Hannibal thrust back in time with Will’s movement. “Quid pro quo? I can’t count them using two hands. Perhaps if I used both of yours to help.” He lifted Will’s hand off his hip and popped his forefinger into his mouth and sucked. “Bedelia wasn’t one of them, by the way.”

“Good.” He was relieved but he still didn’t regret his jealousy. Will tried to stop biting his lip and staring at Hannibal’s mouth sucking. “Ok, then, how many men?”

He bit the tip of his finger lightly. “One hand should do,” he answered, kissing his palm. “Have you always found attraction to others elusive or is the act itself not worth the trouble? How does your empathy effect sexual experience exactly?”

Will pushed his face into Hannibal’s neck and gave an embarrassing high pitched moan as their thrusting started to feel too good. “It - it wasn’t intense enough. I could feel their distance even when we were having sex. Every time. Not like this, not like now.” His breathing was hot in Hannibal’s neck and he licked and bit at him.

“Because we are one.” Hannibal gave a particularly hard thrust against him and groaned. It went right to Will’s stomach like lightning and he was suddenly digging his fingers into Hannibal’s back like he was drowning. Hannibal rolled on top of him. “We can marry in our memory palace. The Norman Chapel.” He was holding Hannibal too tight. He was probably hurting him. 

“Yes,” he said. It was all he could manage. He went to kiss Hannibal again and he let out a sound that could have been from pain, intensity of emotion, or pleasure. 

He kissed gently around the scars on his face as if he were worshiping him. Maybe he was. Will brushed his hand down his back, felt the large scar there.

“Waiting will be hard. I suppose we’re both patient men.” He moved his hand down to Hannibal’s ass and squeezed lightly. 

“One virtue we share.” 

“Should we write vows. Will you quote Dante?”

“We can say whatever is in our hearts at the moment. It will suffice. Once the packing is done and we’re about to embark on our new lives. We’ll do it on the ocean. It will be fitting since we were reborn from the Atlantic.”

Will smiled but all of his embarrassment about the planning seemed to have evaporated. At least while he was in Hannibal's arms. “Hope you didn’t exert yourself too much.” He petted lightly down his back, past the bandages. Hannibal grunted and rolled gingerly off him. 

He dreamed vaguely of the wendigo. It blended into the fresh memories of he and Hannibal the evening before. When he woke he was painfully hard. He had a feeling he had been rutting against him before he was fully awake and somehow he knew Hannibal had been awake.

“Pleasant dreams?” 

Shit. “Uh…yeah.” Will huffed a laughed. “Sorry about that.”

“No need for apologies. I hope you were dreaming of me, you were quite vigorous before you woke.” 

Will pulled Hannibal closer, his arm around his chest, and slid himself against soft skin slowly and deliberately. “Of course. Last night and other things.”

Hannibal made a pleased noise. “Other things?”

“Mmm, it was a little rougher than last night. You were a bit more of a beast.” He thrust himself harder against Hannibal to make the point. 

Hannibal turned over and took him by the hair, pulling his head back to cover his neck in an open mouthed kiss. He bit and sucked and Will moaned. 

“It may be harder to wait than I thought.” Hannibal laughed. Will’s chest tightened at how happy it made him to hear a simple laugh from Hannibal. 

They looked at each other for quietly, almost feeling like they had escaped back in time to when they were planning their escape from Jack to fight the world together. Perhaps they had in a way. Will cleared his throat and smiled. “We’ll keep each other honest.” Hannibal nodded in agreement but kept kissing him nevertheless. 

Eventually they made it to breakfast.


End file.
